The Great Alliance Force Wiki
Welcome to the The Great Alliance Force Wiki The Great Alliance Fore was created on February 25th, 2013 along by and with Eagle Organization, Allied Armed Forces,TRON ORGANIZATION,and the 4 Colored Armies. Today it is the most powerful Alliance Force in the Universe with technology 100 years ahead of Earth's time and has over 120 million personnel and has 5 Organizations, a four connection link ones that make up it. With a secret emergency unlimited military army and air force with superior technology and destructive capabilities only accessed by the Great Boss. It's headquarters is in an enormous section of Allied Country with the most powerful defenses in the universe and technology capabilities that nothing can penetrate through. Every country and the 2,000 Plane Earths have better living styles and local styles and technology over the last 200 years. Status: Active Why The Great Alliance Force was created? In early 2013, the Skilos conquered 98% of the Earth. The Allied Armed Forces and the Eagle Organization went through a succession of wars from different planets around Earth's Solar System. The start of the 2013 war liberated the USA, Canada, and Japan from Skilos conquerors, but new territorial claims took place by TRON FIRE, lead by CLU and a small army of the CIS (they did not affect liberated countries). Once the Eagle Organization gets the report they start protecting Western Europe, Australia, some Pacific and Indonesian Islands, also the Malayans until liberation was safe to perform in the process. Darren, the Allied Boss, on February 6th, 2013, calls a meeting with all 4 existing organizations allied with the Allied Armed Forces. They sat in a large conference room then talked, and planed what they are going to establish with this alliance force (laws, system, armies etc.). On February 7th a headquarters of the Great Alliance Force was constructed in 2 seconds by Allied Armed Forces Personnel and Darren, himself in the Allied Country part where territory was grated to them. They started supplying weapons and other necessary supplies to new experienced recruits military and non-military as well. Then on February 25th 2013, the Great Alliance Force was established with technology 100 year ahead of Earths time and a Great Boss, Darren Ramlogan and President, Shawn How with a congress and court. Also military branches with consisted with about 3,000,000 active duty immortal military personnel to give this new technology a taste of the first time. The fought the Skilos off quickly and defeated CLU within the fraction of the time the Allied Armed Forces would have taken, if The Great Alliance Force never existed . Then all of Earth was liberated in Dec 21st 2013. What values does the alliance force along with its organizations, linking organizations and their branches and countries practice? The pratice neo-western values, the more advanced form of Western values that reside in the United States of America that orginated from Grecce and The Roman Empire. Ideally, TAGF values are far more superior and advanced than the Western values on Planet Earth. At the same time the TAGF strongly despises Marxist values that pave the way for Communism and Communism as a whole.Category:Browse